


Taste like Katsudon

by zonderliing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Straight up sin, Wet kisses, drunk Viktor, viktor is sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: Viktor gets drunk and Yuri is the unfortunate target for his neediness





	

Yuri knew before the night even started that things would get out of hand, as they always did with Viktor around. They were both back at the Onsen as Yuri was still in the middle of his training regimen which had been going much smoother than either of them had anticipated so a night of relaxation was certainly in order.  
Yuri glanced over the rim of his beer towards the silver haired man sitting across from him, mumbling quietly to himself that Viktor had hardly done anything besides boss him around the past couple days and that he didn’t understand why Viktor was the one in need of a break when Yuri was doing all the hard work. Despite all that he smiled and took a sip of his drink, chuckling quietly as he watched Viktor drunkenly roll around the kotatsu.  
They were alone that night, his parents out to dinner with some other friends so there was nothing but the sound of the television playing in the background accompanied by Viktors loud drunken laughter. Yuri certainly wasn’t as inebriated as his coach, how many beers had he even had? Yuri hadn’t been keeping count but it was certainly more than enough. 

“Yuri.” 

Suddenly Viktor’s face was much closer than it had been before, at some point he’d stopped laughing at his expression gone serious, Yuri having been too zoned out to even notice Viktor closing the gap between them so now they were so close they were practically breathing each others air. 

“Yuuri.” 

The way Viktor said his name sent shivers done his spine and he clutched the mug in his hand tighter than he had before. His heart pounded against his chest and color rose easily to his already flushed cheeks. Someone looking at him right then probably would have assume he’d just come back from a jog, feeling dazed and out of breath. Yuri would blame it on the alcohol but he hated knowing that no matter the circumstances, Viktor would always make him feel like this. 

“Y-Yes?” His voice squeaked and he leaned back slightly to give himself enough space to breathe. Unfortunately for Viktor, in his attempt to chase after the smaller boy, ended up throwing himself onto the floor and whining pathetically, apparently having given up in whatever he had been trying to attempt. 

Yuri stared at the unmoving man laying on the floor, confusion written clearly in his face. When Viktor failed to move after several moments Yuri wondered if his coach had fallen asleep, placing his cup down and shifting to investigate. 

“Viktor?” 

The Japanese boy reached a hand out, motioning to shake the silver haired man awake to move him to bed if he really had fallen asleep.  
“You’ll catch a cold sleeping he-“ Yuri yelped as his arm was grabbed, Viktor yanking him down and rolling over until he was on top, promptly sitting on the other boys chest. Viktor smiled down at him, his robe slowly slipping off his shoulder and legs spread wide on either side of the smaller boy. 

Yuri stared up wide eyed at the other, his glasses slightly askew and his own rope slightly mussed from the sudden movement. He watched frozen as Viktor locked eyes with him, licking over his lips before smiling. He leaned down, hot breath brushing over the others ear as he whispered his name. 

Yuri’s entire body tensed, his hands grabbing at whatever he possible could which just happened to be Viktor’s legs, bare and warm from being under the kotatsu. His fingers dug into the pale flesh, earning a soft sound from the others lips which continued to press into his each. Tongue slowly licking over the shell of it, the wet feeling made Yuri shudder and squirm under Viktor weight. He felt himself growing hard and with nothing between himself and Viktor besides thin robes and a pair of boxers, he knew he would feel it. 

Viktor hummed into his ear, dragging his teeth gently over it.  
“Tasty katsudon, I want to devour you tonight.” 

The words felt like a punch to the stomach, Yuri barely having enough time to register the meaning of what Viktor said before his neck was being assaulted by tongue, teeth and mouth.  
Viktor’s hips rolled down against Yuri’s, the both of them moaning in unison at the feeling. Yuri slowly raked his fingers down Viktor’s thighs, leaving angry red marks that made the silver haired man groan in appreciation, heavily rewarding Yuri for his touches by leaving his own marks down the boys throat.  
Yuri felt his heart racing a mile a minute, having hardly been touched but his face was on fire and his head was spinning, hardly able to concentrate with the wet sounds of Viktor’s tongue and mouth so close to his ear.  
“Viktor.” He groaned, tilting his head to the side to give the other more space and the Russian quickly took advantage of that. His kisses were sloppy and wet but Yuri hardly minded. This wasn’t anything new in their relationship, it didn’t happen often and on most nights it was when Viktor was drunk but it also wasn’t something they particularly talked about, just something that happened and they both accepted but also ignored. It was something that felt so wrong but at the same time so right and neither of them could stop once they started.

Yuri choked out a moan as the other shifted his leg, Viktor moving his knee between Yuri’s and nudging at his crotch. The smaller boy quickly rolled his hips down, grinding up against his coach in a desperate attempt for friction against his throbbing erection.  
“Viktor.”  
Yuri felt trapped, every time he shifted he was taken by more pleasure. At some point Viktor’s hand had moved into his robe, feeling up his chest and teasing at his nipples. Yuri writhed against the floor, whimpering as he was touched all over but it still wasn’t enough.  
His hands grasped for more, raking his nails down the others thighs and the other moving to the back of Viktor’s head, grabbing a handful of silver locks, silky smooth in his grip and forcing him to bite and suck harder to mark his neck, the feeling driving him absolutely off the wall. 

“Please, Viktor.” Yuri panted, cracking his eyes open to try and stare down at the other, the Russian man slowly looked up at him and smiled, licking slowly over his lips, a sight Yuri would never grow used to. His cock twitched, aching for more but it seemed like today Viktor was much more focused on teasing and it made Yuri groan in slightly frustration.  
Viktor chuckled quietly, shifting down and trailing kisses along Yuri’s throat as he moved. He nipped at the boys collar bones, lips brushing his chest before settling over a perky nipple. Yuri gasped, his nipples already hard from behind exposed in the chilly room. He threw his head back as Viktor laved his tongue over the nub, eyes open and watching the others expression as he did so.  
Yuri’s entire body tensed, toes curling and mouth tight in a silent moan which was then ripped out of him as Viktor twisted the second nipple between his fingers.  
Viktor hummed pleasantly loving the way the others hips twitched with every flick of his tongue and twist of his fingers, playing the boy like a well-tuned instrument and boy did he make lovely sounds. 

“Viktor. Viktor please.” Yuri hated begging but with the way he was being treated, he felt like he was going to explode if his coach continued to tease him the way he was. 

The Russian paused in his ministrations, glancing up at the other who looked beyond disheveled and he was just getting started. His hair sticking up in all directions, breathing heavily and cheeks puffy and red as if he’d just finished a competition. Viktor liked Yuri this way best. 

He hummed as if considering giving Yuri what he wanted, keeping his eyes locked with the other as his tongue trailed down his sternum and stomach, dipping between nicely toned muscles. His skin tasted faintly of soap, soft and smooth under the others tongue. Yuri whined and Viktor let his eyes fall shut for a brief moment as his tongue dipped into the others belly button, making the skater flinch and his nails dig into the back of Viktor head.  
The Russian moaned softly, opening his eyes back up to watch Yuri, the boy biting his lip as he got closer to what he wanted.  
Viktor licked over his lips as he moved to undo the robes, smiling fondly as if unwrapping a present.  
“Mmm…” The older man hummed as his eyes raked down Yuri’s body, staring at the impressive hardness restrained by thin boxers. He couldn’t help himself from leaning down and sucking at the small wet spot on the cloth, moaning as his tongue laved across the material, making it more wet before pulling it down to free Yuri’s cock, watching it bounce before wrapping his lips around it.  
Yuri threw his head back in pleasure, his arms turning soft and losing all grip, falling limp to Viktor’s shoulder, simply holding him in place. He rolled his hips up into the others mouth, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and look down at Viktor who looked positively euphoric with a dick hanging from his mouth. 

Viktor swiped his tongue over the slit and around the head before taking it fully into his mouth. Yuri’s girth thick on his tongue and heavy in his mouth, stretching his lips so perfectly around it. He hummed, locking eyes with the boy as he looked down at him and forcing himself to moan that much louder and that much more lewdly. He let the other thrust into his mouth, holding his hips once he managed to swallow it all, feeling it bump against the back of his throat before pulling back and doing it again. He squeezed his thumb between his fingers, holding himself back from gagging but forcing himself to take it all because he was greedy.  
He made sloppy wet noises as he pulled back, saliva dripping down his chin but he could care less right then. He had Yuri moaning and writhing beneath him, chest swelling with pride because he was the one making Yuri cry out in pleasure.  
He wrapped long slender fingers around the base of the boys cock, using long languid strokes, collecting precum from the tip to slide better. He rolled his tongue around the head before taking it back into his mouth, taking him all at once before pulling back off and using his hand, resting his chin on the others inner thigh to just watch as Yuri turned into a moaning mess at his fingertips.  
“Cum for me Yuri.” He purred, sitting up slightly and hovering just above the others cock, jerking him hard and fast, waiting in anticipation.  
Yuri’s toes curled, nails digging into the others shoulders as he felt his entire body tense him, throwing his head back as he came with a shout of the others name, scratching long angry lines across his shoulder and down his chest.  
Viktor opened his mouth, catching the others seed on his tongue with a dazed expression. Swallowing the most of what he caught, the rest splashing over his face and dripping down his chin and chest. He hummed, hang still moving slowly until Yuri was completely fucked out. Viktor smiled and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to the others cheek before whispering into his ear. 

“Vkusno.” 

Yuri groaned and let himself go limp against the floor. Viktor chuckle and slowly pulled away, getting up to head to the bathroom to wash up, letting Yuri lie in embarrassment on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write a prequel to this.. maybe ill post it someday  
> they gonna fuk in the onsen.


End file.
